Open up your eyes
by Cate M
Summary: El odia ir ahí, si. Sin embargo ahí estaba… / — Eres raro – su vos a pesar de ser un tuene y débil murmullo tenía un tono de gracia. El ante lo dicho elevo una ceja. / Ella se hacia la fuerte. Ella creía ser fuerte. Ella era fuerte. / Abrió sus labios y dejo al aire un susurro. — Sólo abre tus ojos…


**Aclaraciones: **

*Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Tragedia, OoC.

.

Narración [ Normal ]

— _Dialogo _[ guion, cursiva ]

**Recuerdos **[negrita, normal]

.

* * *

.

**Open up your ayes**

.

* * *

.

.

_Capitulo único._

.

.

.

.

.

No era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, ni seria la ultima.

Después de tantas guerras y pérdidas era imposible la remota posibilidad de volver.

Esta vez había muchas más lugares ocupados de los que había hace cuatro años.

Todo a causa de una guerra mucho mayor que todas las demás, en la cual hubo pérdidas muy importantes.

Ninjas, adultos, jóvenes, niños, bebes… muertos todos.

La sangre de esa guerra los seguía hasta en sueños.

Pocos sobrevivieron. Unos abandonaron lo poco que ganaron, otros se estancaron viviendo por vivir y otros poco lograron seguir adelante.

Era triste, si.

El odia ir ahí, si.

Sin embargo ahí estaba…

Pero era la segunda ocasión que iba por ese motivo el cual aun no tenía claro y dudaba hacerlo algún día.

Por segunda ocasión se encontraba en ese lugar.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello.

Sus ojos observaban la rosa seca que sostenía con delicadeza en su mano izquierda y en su nada derecha se encontraba un pequeño libro.

La rosa era especial, no para el pero era especial sin duda alguna, lo cual lo sabía por aquella misión que realizaron en pareja.

.

**Unas cuantas gotas golpear al caer y un par de respiraciones ero lo que rompía el silencio en la pequeña cueva.**

**Tenía la leve curiosidad de preguntarle por que era tan especial ese objeto que miraba con tanta tristeza, dolor, impotencia, melancolía y ¿alegría? **

**Al parecer se dio cuenta de su curiosidad por que rompió el silencio rompiendo a su pregunta muda.**

— _**Mi padre todo los días le regalaba un rosa a mi madre, no importaba el clima o si no era su cumpleaños, siempre era lo mismo. Un día le pregunte a mi padre por que lo hacía y me respondió: "es un secreto... pero te diré que es porque la amo". En ese momento hice un puchero y me dijo que también me amaba, me beso en la frente y antes de que se fuera le dije que también lo amaba –**_** sonrió ante el recuerdo sin mirarle **_**– pero aun tenía una duda que quería saber así que me fui a preguntarle a mamá ya que cada vez que papa le regalaba una rosa esta abría ese cajón y sacaba un libro mirando la rosa seca por unos momentos para luego guardarlo y por que seguía guardándola, ella solo sonrió y me dijo: "esta es la primera rosa que tu padre me dio y la guardo así porque aun a pesar de estar seca y los años conserva su belleza"– **_**limpio con el torso de su mano la lágrima que escapo de su ojo y se acerco a él con un pequeño libro, el cual sus paginas vacías eran amarillentas por los años **_**–Esta es la primera que mi padre le dio a mi madre– **_**le mostró la roja seca pero bien conservada sosteniéndola entre ambas manos luego de haberla sacado delicadamente del libro.**

_._

Se sorprendió y aun lo estaba por la manera tan sincera y tranquila en que le dijo eso tan personal ya que casi nunca hablaban salvo que fuera necesario en la misión.

Guardo la rosa entre las viejas páginas del libro nuevamente, para volver a divagar en sus recuerdos.

.

.

**Era diciembre y el frío causado por el invierno y la poca nieve que decoraba, era horrible a pesar de estar el sol brillando sin impedimento de nube alguna.**

**Su caminar era rápido y pesado. Estaba molesto y no era precisamente porque después de llegar de una misión a la Hokage le pidió ese favor, el cual no pudo negarse ya que era extraño verla preocupada e impotente por no ser permitida salir de la oficina por un insignificante presentimiento. **

**Frunció el ceño y acelero un poco más el paso.**

**No tenía ni idea del 'porque' pero tenía que llegar. **

**Faltaba poco para llegar. Nuevamente acelero sus pasos. **

**¡Mierda! Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo le preocupaba y odiaba hacerlo sin ningún motivo o al menos no saber el motivo.**

.

.

Su vista se poso en el cielo el cual era igual al de ese día.

Un año exacto había pasado desde aquella tarde con el cielo despejado y el sol a todo su esplendor, esa tarde en que sucedió esa tragedia a los ojos de los demás a pesar de ser esto lo contrario.

Al parecer nadie entendía su razón. Nadie quería ver la realidad.

El entendía aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo, pero ¿valía su opinión?

No, no lo hacía, ni la de él, ni la de nadie porque esa era solo y únicamente su decisión, de nadie más.

Sus recuerdos aun eran claros, recordaba cada detalle y esas palabras, esas únicas palabras salir de sus labios débiles.

Cerró sus ojos que aun posaban su vista en el cielo para rememorar ese día.

_._

_._

**No se detuvo en ningún momento, no contesto los saludos de los pocas personas que paseaban en la noche aun cuando siempre solía hacerlo con un asentimiento o una mirada, solo siguió su camino ignorando completamente a todos.**

**Se preguntaba ¿porque no corría o saltaba por los tejados para llegar más rápido? **

**No lo lograba entender pero creía que no era necesario a pesar de esa sensación que tenia no podía hacerlo. **

**Tal vez no era necesario.**

**Podía sentir el frió a través de su capa. **

**Sus cabellos marrones se movían con la suave pero igualmente fría brisa del invierno.**

**Faltaba poco para llegar. **

**Unos segundos bastaron para estar frente a un edificio de apartamentos y otros segundos para encontrar subiendo rápidamente.**

.

.

Apretó sus puños inconscientemente ante el recuerdo de ese día. Impotencia.

Era consciente de que no tenia culpa alguna, de que igual manera si lo hubiera logrado hubiera sucedido nuevamente.

Nuevamente hasta lograr su objetivo. Una y otra vez. Así de simple y complicado.

Entendía su razón pero la culpa por la impotencia estaba ahí y seguramente en los demás, en especial ellos.

.

.

**No fue consiente en que instante había entrado en aquel apartamento sin tocar o avisar, simplemente entro y ahora estaba frente a aquel pequeño y angosto pasillo, frente a aquella escena…**

**Tranquila e inmóvil silueta a unos pasos de él.**

.

El recuerdo de sus pocas palabras y de sus acciones seguía tan vivo.

El fue el último que la vio y el único que estuvo ahí en esos últimos momentos.

El la comprendió.

El apoyo.

Tarde, tarde hizo todo, pero lo intento.

.

**Podría estar asustado, alterado, preocupado, incluso bien podría correr esa pequeña brecha hasta ahí y prestar su ayuda.**

**Pero no, así de simple, así de sencillo. **

**No se encontraba asustado. **

**No se encontraba alterado. **

**No se encontraba preocupado. Tranquilidad era lo que lo inundaba.**

**No corrió esa pequeña brecha. Solo camino despacio, sin prisa.**

**No prestó su ayuda, solo se agachó a su altura y se limito a observarla. **

**Sentada y apoyada contra la pared.**

**Sus pies extendidos pero algo escogidos por el pequeño espacio.**

**Sus ojos estaban cerrados.**

**Su cabeza gacha son sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro.**

**Respiraba, sin embargo: era dificultosa.**

.

.

Puede que no haya hecho la gran cosa, en realidad nada pero aun le embarga esa triste y agonizante tranquilidad que es de que la encontró aun con vida.

Puede que él sea una persona seria y orgullosa, pero en ese momento no pudo ocultar su asombro y dejar de lado esa mascara que lo acompaña día a día, asombro por su inusual petición, más bien una súplica.

Suplica a la cual no pudo más que conceder, le era imposible y era estúpido negarlo.

.

.

**Paro sus pasos una vez que estuvo al costado izquierdo de ella muy cerca.**

**Se agachó a su altura sosteniendo su peso con la punta de sus pies.**

**Alargo su mano derecha hacia ella y toco su rostro provocando un leve estremecimiento por el cambio de temperatura cuando su tacto cálido a comparación de la piel fría y húmeda. Supuso que fue a causa de las lágrimas que sin duda había derramado. **

**Luego tomo su mentón entre su mano y acto seguido hizo que levantara su rostro. Con su otra mano aparto el cabello que cubría el rostro de ella.**

**Observo con detenimiento su rostro.**

**Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y las lágrimas que aun seguía derramando silenciosamente.**

**Ojeras, ojeras con tono violetas, azules y grises adornaban bajo de sus ojos. **

**Sus mejías que siempre poseían un tinte rosado ya no poseían nada más que palidez.**

**Sus labios antes rosados ahora eran teñidos con un leve tono azul. **

**La llamada "Bella Flor de Konoha" ya no era nada más que una flor marchita, seca y pero aun con vida. Vida que dejaba escapar entre cada dificultosa, entrecortada y de segura dolorosa respiración.**

_._

_._

**La llamo con suavidad.**

_**— Sakura.**_

**Nada. No hubo ninguna reacción. **

**Antes de volver a llamarla con su pulgar limpio las lágrimas de su rostro.**

_**— Sakura. **_

**Ella abrió los ojos con lentitud y pesadez.**

**Sus jade que eran claros ahora oscuros y sin brillo.**

**Pero aun así estos trasmitían una extraña pero tranquilizante paz a su ser.**

**Esa extraña paz lo hizo volver a la realidad. **

**Ella necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba un hospital.**

**Pero cuando se dispuso a ayudarla ella lo detuvo colocando con su brazo izquierdo y ejerciendo con su muñeca una leve presión en su brazo derecho que aun sostenía el mentón de ella.**

—_**No **_**– su voz era ronca y forzosa para lograr que la escuchara – **_**por favor, solo quédate.**_

**Se sorprendió, porque aunque eso fuera una petición era más bien una súplica disfrazada. Decidió que era mejor no llevarla consigo al hospital y quedarse con ella aunque no estaba muy seguro de que su decisión fuese la correcta. **

**Abrió sus labios para hablar.**

— _**¿Qué…?**_

**No puedo preguntar por qué fue interrumpido por una más fuerte presión en su brazo. **

**Ella desvió sus jades hacia el costado derecho de ella y observó que su brazo derecho señalaba un pequeño frasco, también una carta cuidadosamente doblada.**

**Abrió sus ojos. Su leve idea que se había llevado al verla era errada, ella no estaba enferma.**

**Y ya no le importo ya su máscara de una persona fría. **

**Ella, ella había tomado todas las pastillas de ese frasco de tamaño mediano.**

**Ella intentaba acabar con su vida…**

.

.

**No fue consiente en qué momento ella reunió fuerza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentado al extremo opuesto. **

**No fue consiente cuando ella con lo que unos dirían fuerza pero el diría más bien voluntad; se acomodo entre sus piernas y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.**

.

Aun recordaba esa acción y su fuerza de voluntad.

Lo sorprendió y lo aceptaba mas no lo diría nunca.

.

**Decidió rodearla con sus brazos, al sentir el ligero temblor del pequeño cuerpo para trasmitirle un poco de calidez. Después de que estos temblores cesaron un poco se aventuro a preguntar lo que tanto quería saber.**

**Un '¿Sakura?' salió de sus labios.**

**Ella no se movió pero el logro escuchar su repuesta de esos pequeños murmullos entre los sollozos ahogados.**

_**Ellos.**_

**Y supo que su decisión por más estúpida e irracional que parezca era la correcta.**

**Ahora entendía.**

**El equipo 7. Su equipo. **

**Uzumaki Naruto. Su amigo, hermano y héroe de guerra… **_**muerto.**_

**Uchiha Sasuke. Su amor de infancia y traidor de la aldea… **_**muerto.**_

**Ellos habían muerto.**

**Sus **_**hermanos.**_

**El Señor y la Señora Haruno. Sus padres… **_**muertos.**_

**Hakake Kakashi. Su maestro, amigo y su segundo padre aun vivía pero el volvió a anbu y la dejo **_**sola**_**. **

**Senju Tsunade. Su maestra, amiga, su segunda madre y Hokage, se encontraba con vida y aun seguía ejerciendo su cargo y quitando su tiempo con su **_**hija.**_

**Su **_**familia.**_

**Sai. Su amigo, compañero y anbu.**

**Yamato. Compañero, capitán, amigo y anbu.**

**Ambos **_**muertos.**_

**Sus **_**amigos.**_

**Shino, TenTen, Chōji, Gay, Azuma y muchos más **_**muertos.**_

**Hinata, Kurenai, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru y el, cada uno en su propio mundo, en su propio dolor. Pero siempre con alguien que los acompañara en ello. **

_**Nadie,**_** nadie la ayudo a ella. **_**Todos**_** estaban ocupados y no tuvieron tiempo para ella.**

.

.

**Sintió que la respiración de ella era cada vez más dificultosa y la presión del abrazo más fuerte.**

**En un acto inconsciente llevo una de sus manos acariciándole el largo y rosado cabello con delicadeza.**

**Ella **_**moría.**_

**El detuvo su mano cuando Sakura débilmente y con extrema lentitud decidió elevar su rostro y verlo.**

**Sus miradas se encontraron. Una intrigada y débil otra confusa e interrogante.**

— _**Eres raro **_**– su vos a pesar de ser un tuene y débil murmullo tenía un tono de gracia.**

**El ante lo dicho elevo una ceja.**

— _**Digo porque a pesar de todo no me has llevado al hospital – **_**ella dejo salir con naturalidad una suave risa aunque un poco ronca.**

**El sonrió de lado contagiado por su sonrisa.**

— _**¿Lo hubieses intentado nuevamente? **_**– pregunto y ella solo se limito apenada a asentir. El siguió hablando solo que esta vez su tono era serio pero tranquilo – **_**entonces no serviría de nada.**_

**Silencio.**

**Tranquilidad.**

**Unos momentos más abrazados era lo que ella necesitaba.**

**No dejo de mirarle a pesar de que él no le mira a ella aunque no dudaba que el supiera de que le miraba.**

**El calor abrazador del cuerpo de Neji era suficiente para dejar de temblar por la baja temperatura de su cuerpo.**

— _**Tengo sueño **_**– susurro Sakura.**

**Había llegado el instante que tanto había ansiado.**

**Él lo sabía.**

**Ella lo sabía.**

**Los dos lo sabían.**

— _**Duerme. Te prometo que te cuidare hasta que todo termine **_**– contesto tranquilo, firme y seguro pero con ternura algo muy raro en el.**

— _**Gracias Neji por estar ahora… conmigo. **_

**No más lagrimas.**

**Una tierna y eterna sonrisa.**

**Sus esmeraldas se oscurecen.**

**Le mira sin mirar.**

**No apartan sus ojos aunque solo uno en realidad puede ver.**

**La promesa se cumplió.**

**Con sus manos el cerro los esmeraldas de este mundo.**

.

.

**Con una sonrisa, un abrazo y la compañía.**

**Un final aceptable pero no por menos triste.**

**Tal vez no era el momento más indicado, verdaderamente no lo seria nunca.**

**Ella por fin seria "feliz" sin cargar toda esa pena, esa tristeza, ese dolor.**

**Ella sería feliz aunque algunas personas se darían cuenta de que dejaron sola a la única que estaba ahí siempre e incondicionalmente a pesar de su dolor.**

**Dolor que nadie tomo en cuenta. Nadie, incluso el.**

**Aunque lo hubieran tomado en cuenta no la entenderían.**

**Era mucha perdida y dolor para un pequeño y de por si destrozado corazón.**

**Ella se hacia la fuerte.**

**Ella creía ser fuerte.**

**Ella era fuerte.**

**Tal vez tomo la salida fácil pero:**

**¿Quien la puede culpar por terminar su dolor?**

**¿Quién puede pedirle vivir si muerte estaba?**

**Nadie.**

.

.

Era feliz lo sabía.

Todo el dolor se iría.

La paz que tanto ansiaba y esperaba y nunca encontró en vida seguramente lo hizo después de su ida.

Esperaba que ella fuese feliz aun a pesar de la tristeza, culpabilidad y decepción de los que llego a considerar sus _padres._

Estaba seguro de que sus _hermanos_ y sus _amigos_ estaban con ella y esperándolos, esperándolos durante muchos años. _Ellos_ quienes murieron no se irían de ese lugar.

.

**Un susurro al oído de una flor marchita que podía escuchar.**

— _**Bienvenida al primer día de tu vida… de tu verdadera vida.**_

.

Deposito el libro y la flor en aquella fría lapida que ocultaba a la verdadera flor.

Una flor que todos creían que nunca se marchitaría.

Una flor que se marchito pero sigue viva en esas personas.

Alzo sus ojos al cielo.

Y los abrió sorprendido.

Necesitaba dormir estaba seguro.

Por un momento creyó ver a sus amigos, maestros y a _ella._

Parpadeo tratando de borrar esa imagen pero seguía ahí.

Y le sonrieron.

Sonrió a su manera y cerró sus ojos aun con su vista alzada.

Abrió sus labios y dejo al _aire_ un susurro.

— _Sólo abre tus ojos…_

Dio media vuelta y marcho sin mirar atrás esperando no volver.

Vana esperanza.

Volvería no había duda.

La muerte abundaba en ese tipo de vida.

En un ninja y él era uno de ellos.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

.

.

**¿Comentario?**

.

Gracias y como ya aclare en mi anterior fic: **Battlefiel** esta historia es mía a pesar de que ya había subida con anterioridad en otra cuenta (mía también), así que espero que no exista algún mal entendido.

Que tengan un buen año 2014. Y aunque mi escritura antes no era perfecta más bien desastroso y luego de años sin escribir será aun peor espero que lean los demás fic.

En fin nos vemos en otra historia.

Cate M.


End file.
